gangstatalefandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
This page lists all the characters and all the encounters in the GangstaTale AU. Monsters Monsters are the ones who inhabit the underground, the ones rejected by humanity. Unlike many other alternative universes, when monsters die, they don't just fade into dust. Their flesh still remains, with some dust. It takes weeks, months for the corpse to turn into dust... These things can decompose. Monsters in GangstaTale have few unique species that don't exist in the original game, to enhance the originality, says the owner. Example of the unique species are: Zagalions and Electric Crawlers. The GangstaTale monsters eat similar foods as humans do, but not all the foods are completely human. Monsters possess incredible perception, able to hear and see what humans can't. Few of them also have the ability to detect presences and see spirits. An example is the Wild Froggits. Monsters have magic powers, an advantage for them. Humans Humans are considered as antagonists to monsters. If Frisk sides with Azgore's cause, humanity will become rivals with her for betraying them. Depending on a human individual, one could be stronger or have better stats than a monster do. Human corpses do not decompose the same way as monsters do. Once monsters are fully decomposed, all their remains and bones become dust. Human decompose just like the ones in real life: they leave bones behind. About their diet, they do eat what real life humans eat. However, their stomach is not adapted to monster food, due to what the meal contains. Humans and monsters have the same overall strength: they are more intelligent than most monsters, but most of humans are less stronger than them. It is rare that humans have magic powers, a disadvantage for them, since monsters have magical abilities. Main/Essential Characters * THE DREEMURRS ** Azgore ** Toriel **Asriel * Flowey * THE GANGSTAS ** NEUTRAL (not a member of a gang) *** Papyrus (Dogtags) ** EKB *** Sans *** B-Atmo ** RDR *** Undyne *** Big Red * THE SEITH FACTION ** Daliz ** Ninth * THE ROYAL GUARD ** Alphys ** Gaster (formerly) * THE REBELS ** Mettaton DEAD/Not featured Essential Characters * THE DREEMURRS ** Toriel's parents ** Azgore's parents ** Zyriel ** Mayah ** Zyrah * Gaster Other Characters (Not in Order) * Monster Kid (non-hostile, non-essential) * Tasha (general store trader, non-essential) * Mlark (weapons and armour trader, non-essential) * Grillby (food and drink trader, non-essential) * Burgerpants (food and drink trader, non-essential) * Bratty and Catty (general, drug traders, non essential) * Temmie (All included trader. Non essential.) * Abused Dummy (non-hostile, non-essential) * G's Cream seller (ice cream trader and drug dealer, non-essential) * Gaster's follower (non-hostile, non-essential) * Muffet (hostile, non-essential) * Gerson (All included trader. Non-essential.) * Boatman (Free transportation, essential) Side Quest Givers There are 3 EKB side quests, 3 RDR side quests and 7 neutral quests. * Sans: can give you 3 quests (EKB) ** "Blow it up!" ** "Rebellion Journal" ** "Strike 'em back" * Grillby can give you 1 quest NEUTRAL ** "Cleaning the Trash" * Undyne can give you 3 quests {RDR) ** "Blow it up!" ** "Rebellion Journal" ** "Strike 'em back" * Papyrus can give you 1 quest NEUTRAL ** "Relation Issues" * Bratty and Catty can give you 1 quest NEUTRAL ** "Mysterious products" * Alphys can give you 2 quest NEUTRAL ** "The Secret of the Brothas" ** "Purge of the Cores" * Daliz can give you 1 quest NEUTRAL ** "Headshots for Eyeballs" * Mettaton can give you 1 quest NEUTRAL ** "Show time!" Enemies The Royal Guard (unless siding with Azgore) The Royal Guard is hostile to Frisk for the whole time, unless she sides with Azgore. * Dog Guard * Dog Soldier * Dog Warrior * Tashka, the leader of the troops (can only be encountered once) * Piggy Dog EKB (if siding with RDR gang) EKB gangsters become hostile only if Frisk sides with Azgore, the RDR gang or does the genocide route. Killing one of them will also make them become enemies, including Sans. * EKB Member * EKB Rebel * EKB Survivor * EKB Veteran RDR RDR gangsters become hostile only if Frisk sides with Azgore, the EKB gang or does the genocide route. Killing one of them will also make them become enemies, including Undyne. * RDR Member * RDR Psychopath * RDR Survivor * RDR Veteran Monsters: Common Monsters that can be found in the Underground. These common monsters have different variants, depending on Frisk's current level. Click an enemy to see the variants and the description. These enemies can respawn and can be encountered again, in exception of Shyren and Aaron. The Ruins: * Wild Froggit Snowdin Woods * Froggit * Non-experimental Feral dog * Vegetoid * Loox * Snowdrake (only encountered once) * Whimsun Waterfalls * Shyren (can only be encountered once) * Woshua * Moldsmal and Moldbygg * Hunter Killer * Crahab * Aaron (can only be encountered once) Hotland * Madjick * Venomous experimental feral dog * Lava-Tunneler * Vulcin * Pyrope * Knight Knight (can only be encountered once) * Whimsalot * Pyro Fanatics Iceland * Hunter Killer * Venomous experimental feral dog * Diseased experimental feral dog * RATBOT * Tsunderplane * Ice-Tunneler * Arctic feral dog * Silent Death remnants * Final Froggit Unique Monsters ''' These monsters are encountered in quests only. They do not respawn and they are in limited numbers. Once killed, their body should be looted because few days in-game later, the corpses will disappear. * Zagalions * Electric Crawlers '''Humans Milicia If siding with Azgore, Azgore will destroy the barrier along with Frisk. Humans will become hostile and attack Frisk, for betraying them. The Milicia would never kill Frisk, because she is just a child. Frisk can advantage their mercy to heal, and strike back. * Military soldier * Military veteran * Battle Helicopter Hybrids/ Amalgamates Hybrids appear in Gaster's old laboratories and in few of them are tamed and used in Azgore's troops. The hunter killers appear in the Waterfalls and Iceland. They are the only ones that escaped the torturous experiments of the Royal Guard. * Hunter Killer (encountered more than 1 time, anywhere in the underground and with Azgore's troops) * Tsunderplane Prototype-XRLK (only encountered once, in the labs) * Snowdrake's Mother (only encountered once, in the labs) * Endogeny (only encountered once, in the labs) * Insane Reaper Bird (only encountered once, in the labs) * Experimental Tunneler (only encountered once, in the labs) * Slasher (encountered more than 1 time, with Azgore's troops) * Memoryhead (only encountered once, in the labs) * Psycholion (encountered more than 1 time, with Azgore's troops) Other: Enemies that are not included in any of the lists. * Muffet (will become friendly if pacified) * Annihilator RATBOT (can only be encountered once) * Gaster (if entering his old labs, Gaster may occasionally appear and make Frisk have hallucinations. However, he cannot hurt Frisk since he is just a vision.) Notes * Take note that enemy corpses will disappear after few days in-game. It is recommended for the player to loot the rare monsters's corpses, since they won't respawn. =